


Lucent

by Snowshower



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Germany (Mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Sickfick, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowshower/pseuds/Snowshower
Summary: Gilbert is a bit sick... Perhaps he could spend some time with his beloved?- Just some cute bickering and domestic fluff between the two -
Relationships: Prussia/South Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Lucent

Gilbert laid in bed, staring up at the painted ceiling with a slight frown. He’d come down with a cold the other day, and it sucked. He wanted to go outside and have fun in the snow, however, his small fever had kept him at home the other day, and now Ludwig didn’t want him to go outside for the next three days. This resulted in a bored man.

His eyes quickly focused on his phone on the nightstand lighting up, showing a reluctant smile of Lovino, Gilbert’s soulmate, and his own mischievous grin glimmering in the sunshine on his screensaver. The two had met a few years back when Gilbert was in Italy for his work. It took forever to actually get to know the Italian well enough and to warm up to him, and vice versa, as the man had squabbled on how much he hated Gilbert. Ironically enough, here was the same Italian looking after him as his brother had to leave for some work for the next few days.

Feeling done with his boredom, he reached over to the nightstand and picked up his phone, sliding the passcode easily, and called Lovino, bringing his phone up to his ear. He softly chuckled, hearing the muffled grumpy complaints of Lovino. “Guten Morgen,  Schätzchen,” he greeted, voice coming out a bit rougher than intended from recovering from his cold the days before. Gilbert didn’t hear anything from the other side at first, which didn’t surprise him much.

“Shut up, please. You woke me up from my sleep,” Lovino groaned, causing little fits of laughter to escape from Gilbert. “It’s 6 am, what the fuck do you need me for?” he continued. Gilbert could hear him shifting on the other side of the phone, probably to get up and get ready. 

“Could you please come over? The house feels empty. The dogs are asleep and Luddie isn’t home either so I can’t chat with him,” Gilbert replied, rolling onto his side and staring out his curtains that the snow-blanketed trees. 

“You mean to bother,” Lovino corrected, yet again receiving another laugh from his boyfriend. “Besides, your place is 20 fuckin’ minutes away. You expect me to walk in the cold like that? You know I hate the cold,” Lovino hissed, albeit without much malice as one would’ve assumed. 

Gilbert raised a brow, a bit amused as despite Lovino’s protests, he sounded like he was making his way over right now. “Good for you, we can’t go outside anyway because I’ll probably get sick again,” he huffed, leaning into his bed. “Anyways, I’ll get up and make breakfast if you’re comin’!” he offered, sitting up. He needed to take a shower anyway, having gotten sweaty. “

“No!!” Lovino growled, “I’ll come over, and we’re not having pancakes  _ again _ . That’s the fourth time this week!” he continued scolding on and on about that.

“Alright, I get it. I’ll see you soon then,” he said, after a good five minutes of getting lectured by his soulmate about Pancakes. He sighed, getting up to take a shower. 

It had been nearly half an hour, and Gilbert sat on the couch, Blackie, his german shepherd, lay on top of him. In all honesty, that was kinda squishing the poor man, but Gilbert’s mind was too preoccupied with why Lovino was late to care. Of course, the Italian did tend to arrive late because of this or that excuse, but even then, it made him feel nervous as a punctual man. However, his anxieties were cut short at the sound of the door clicking and Lovino entering with huffs and puffs. Gilbert hurried to get his dog off him as nicely as possible and raced to his lover. 

“You’re here!!” he cheered, wrapping his arms around the cold Lovino, promptly picking him up and spinning him around. “What took so long?” he asked, now noticing the bag at his hands.

“You said you were hungry for breakfast right? I got you coffee and bagels or whatever the fuck it’s called,” Lovino briefly replied, placing everything on the country and shedding his layers of coats and gloves and scarves (not a lot of course, but it still felt stuffy to the Italian). 

“Fuck really?” Gilbert gasped, enthusiastic to finally have something aside from the plain food he had been eating to not get sicker. Taking his cup of steaming coffee, he left a kiss on Lovino’s lips, then making his way to the couch, leaving Lovino to process it before following suit. 

“Don’t kiss me, idiot, I’ll be getting sick too!”

A few hours had passed by now, the two comfortably curled around each other on the couch as the TV blasted its movies and overdramatic shows. Surprisingly, the two had fallen asleep after a while of talking and watching their fair share on the television. Gilbert didn’t mind though, as in his arms, Lovino slept soundly, not for once, pissed off about everything. He gently stroked his fingers through his lover’s hair, briefly lingering onto the right shoulder where their soulmate tattoos were, before brushing aside Lovino’s bangs and placing a chaste kiss onto his forehead. “You look much better when you’re not angry at everything in life,” he chuckled. 

Lovino groaned, burying his head into Gilbert’s chest, mumbling about shutting the fuck up. The two stayed with each other for a while longer, finding it comfortable and warm till Gil’s stomach growled. Although Gilbert could easily ignore his hungry stomach, Lovino found it irritating.

“What do you want for lunch, Gilbie?” he muttered, sitting up to go make something, ignoring Gilbert’s whining for staying like that a bit longer. “I’m not going to let my soulmate starve, good lord. You’ve got someone who can cook well and now you want to sleep?” Lovino continued, getting up and into the kitchen for preparing their lunch. 

Gilbert silently followed, watching Lovino move around before the man stood by the steaming pot of Pasta. He then made his way over and wrapped his arm around Lovino’s waist (which almost got him a smack to the head, however, Lovino was preoccupied with the food). A sniffle was heard from him as he watched the stove. Lovino groaned, “I’m gonna get sick aren’t I?”

“That just means I can spend more time with you,” Gilbert replied, grinning, receiving a whine from Lovino. The two continued to bicker with each other, without any malevolent spirit as their lunch was being cooked. It was a wonderful day, although it did result in Lovino getting sick briefly too, where Gilbert was there to help as the loyal soulmate he is.


End file.
